


Blackbird

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Sammy and Lily have a little talk after Troy calls into the station to tell Ben and Sammy about what's going on.Troy was sitting on the side of the road with a softly crying Lily, his hands rubbing slow circles on her back as she softly repeated the lyrics to Blackbird as the early morning sun rose. Only a few minutes later did a care pull up and Sammy step out of it, walking over the the duo, face turning from the anger he had been feeling earlier, to concern. While he and Lily weren’t like they used to be, he could feel her anguish in this time, he knew how she felt and wanted to help his fiance's sister. And he could do that right now.Spoilers For Episode 79: Blackbird





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after listening to the new episode I did this and busted it out in record time. And it probably shows in terms of quality, but honestly oh well. I just wanted to post it, mostly to get my own feelings out about what is going on. Obviously a lot of this is not canon, but we don't know what's going on off air.

Troy was sitting on the side of the road with a softly crying Lily, his hands rubbing slow circles on her back as she softly repeated the lyrics to Blackbird as the early morning sun rose. Only a few minutes later did a care pull up and Sammy step out of it, walking over the the duo, face turning from the anger he had been feeling earlier, to concern. While he and Lily weren’t like they used to be, he could feel her anguish in this time, he knew how she felt and wanted to help his fiance's sister. And he could do that right now.

“Hey Troy, thank you for not taking her in and for calling the station.” Sammy knelt down in front of them both and put on hand on Lily’s knee, who batted it away with a huff of frustration, her soft singing fading away after a moment.

“Anything for you bud, I feel if anyone could have done something, it would have been you or Ben. I’ll let you take her back to your place and I’ll see ya later.” Sammy only nodded and said a soft goodbye under his breath, hooking one arm of Lily’s over his shoulder and pulling her up. Now this wasn’t the first time he had to do this, but it had been many years, and there wasn’t grief in the air at all. They both had been drunk, her much more than him, and the were stumbling back to Jack and hers apartment for the night after having some fun.

Sammy gently pushed Lily into his car and buckled her in, her head slumping against the window after he closes the door, tears still slowly falling down her cheeks as she pulls her knees up to her chest. He felt his own chest tighten and tears burn his own eyes as he got behind the seat of his car and drove the distance to he and Ben’s place, Ben not there, still deciding to head out to see Emily. He was a little happy for that.

It took a little bit, to get them both up to the apartment. But when he did, he let her slump on the couch, still partially awake, as he got her a glass of water and some ibuprofen. He made her drink an entire glass, take the pill, and then drink another glass. Which she only did with a little bit of her normal grumbling. Seems she was too tired to do anything more than that, her heart wasn’t in the right place for anything more.

Sammy sighs to himself and sits down next to him and wraps a blanket around them both, pulling her into his arms as she finally dozes off, her head slumping onto his shoulder as she is finally too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep.

Sammy dozes off for a little while, bit wakes about an hour and a half later, he didn’t sleep much nowadays. Lily was still sleeping against his side, he moved her so she was laying down on the couch as he got up and made himself a cup of coffee, and knowing Lily, she might be awake in a bit, so he made her a cup as well, still knowing how she took it after all these years.

And he was right, about ten minutes later he heard groaning from the couch and Lily sits up, both hands on her head as she looks to the kitchen through narrowed eyes.

“What the hell happened to me?” She grumbles and stands up, stumbling a little bit towards the kitchen, opting to just take the mug in Sammy hand, downing the lukewarm liquid in the mug for herself.

“Well that was rude, considering I had a perfectly good mug waiting for you.” He nods to the one on the counter. “It just needed to be heated up.”

“Lukewarm is fine.” She mumbles, ignoring the first thing he said as she puts the first mug down and takes the other one, taking a long drink from it as well. Sammy can’t help the small smile on his face, he crushes it down quickly after.

“Do you remember anything from earlier this morning?” Sammy asks, moving to lean up against the counter next to Lily. She looked up at him, hands wrapped tightly around the mug, shaking slightly. The same tears started in here eyes again, against her will.

“I might have went too overboard last night.”

“Ya think?” Sammy says, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

“Haha, very funny Shotgun, it’s not like I meant to do that. And what, you didn’t do something similar trying to throw yourself into the goddamn void? At least mine was just drinking my sorrows.” Sammy sighs and shakes his head, rubbing the bride of his nose.

“Lily you still could have gotten hurt, especially since you decided to take a walk and ended up walking miles and miles away from your damn motel.” He snaps, crossing his arms over his chest. “If Troy hadn’t found you when he did, who the hell knows what could have happened!”

“Yeah well maybe it’s fine if something had happened!” She snaps back.

The two of them go quiet after that, turning away from one another, both brewing in silent rage.

“I just… Got to thinking last night, more than usual. About Jack, and all of us, and how I had to come to terms that while he’s in the void, he might not be totally gone. I hate to think about it, but I just. Didn’t mean to think about it so much. It got to me, I started drinking. I thought about it more, so I drank more. Decided to take a walk to clear my head and just kept walking and drinking.” Lily rubs hard at her eyes, tears escaping faster and faster after she finishes what she was saying.

“That was me the night I went to the Devil’s Doorstep, I always think about Jack, but that night it had been worse than it had ever been, so I thought I’d finally do it. Let the Void take me and maybe bring me back to him in some way, selfish, I know.” Sammy chuckles darkly, grimacing mostly at himself.

Sammy wraps one arm around Lily, pulling her in against his side. And he’s a little surprised when she lets him do that, it seems they’re both too tired right now for any fighting. At least he can hope a little bit. He does miss how things used to be.

“I want to bring him back so bad.” Sammy whispers. “But I hate the way some of the things are going on. I love Ben to death, but I need him to back off in terms of how much he wants to find Jack, just until I know I’m better. And if he keeps bringing it up like he does, I know it’s gonna be a little harder.” Lily sniffs and looks up at him, grinning cheekily.

“Do you ever leave this damn apartment?” She asks. He chuckles a bit.

“Other than for work? Sometimes. I’m seeing… a therapist a town over. Can’t really talk about all the supernatural shit that goes on in my life, but at least I can talk about things even before King Falls, or even Jack a little bit in some ways. That’s been helping out a lot.”

“Well damn, Stevens, never thought you’d seek help.” Sammy rolls his eyes.

“I can admit I need help, I just haven’t told anyone other than Ron, he could get it more than anyone…”

“Even more than me?” Lily whispers after a moment of silence.

“Nah, I know you would get it, but you know. We’re not really on the best speaking terms, right?”

“I guess not.” They both laugh.

“But now you do know,” Sammy points out. “And honestly while I’m not much and you probably will hate the thought, I can be here for you to talk to. Talk about old times with Jack and how things used to be. Things only the two of us know out of this entire town.” Lily looks up at him and gives him a small, teary smile, then nods.

“I honestly think that sounds like a damn good idea, Shotgun.” Sammy smiles and turns, wrapping his arms around her and smiling into her hair as she wraps her arms just as tight around him, the two of them hugging tighter than they had in years, shedding tears for a man they both loved and missed more than anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to yell at me about King Falls AM I'm @ron-begley on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter!


End file.
